iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Everett
Lee Everett is a survivor and main protagonist in The Walking Dead Video Game. Description Lee's personality is entirely up to the players to decide. He can either assume a hopeful and slightly idealistic persona, often giving people the benefit of the doubt and questioning the need to perform morally questionable actions, or be a quite pragmatic man, who displays signs of aggression or violence if needed under tensed situation. Not much is known about Lee prior to the apocalypse, what is known is that he was a professor who taught history at the University of Georgia, convicted for murdering a senator who had an affair with his wife, and was about to serve a life sentence behind bars. Later on, it is known that Lee has lost his entire family to the apocalypse, making him the only surviving Everett thus far. As mentioned above, Lee's character is entirely determined by the player's response and actions. However, based on the options given during interaction and Lee's response to certain events, it can be said that he is perhaps a nice and likable person in essence. This is reinforced by Doug/Carley's statement that "everyone looks up to him" and voices their interest in having him as the leader. The most obvious trait that Lee has been displaying throughout the entire series so far is the ability to be caring and loving. This is primarily portrayed in his relationship with Clementine, a girl that he encounters during the apocalypse. At first sight, it is obvious that Lee immediately takes a liking to the girl and cares about her as a parent would towards their child. This is strengthened by the fact Lee states that most of his action are made for the sake of ensuring Clementine is protected and if possible, guaranteed a better life in the zombie apocalypse before him. During his conversation with Carley about his past with the senator, it is implied that, the man had no intention of murdering his wife's lover, as he claimed that the entire incident was purely accidental. In fact, when questioned about his past, a tone of remorse is sensed within his words. On the other hand, if the player chooses to be honest about Lee's past towards Clementine, Lee will tell her that he considered his victim a "bad" man. Unlike Lilly or Larry, Lee seems to be more merciful and is much more selfless. In fact, whenever a character is pitted in a suicide or hopeless scenario, he tries his very best to dissuade them not to commit suicide and help them out. This is primarily seen in Irene's situation, which greatly upsets him, Glenn, and Carley, when she decided to commit suicide. Another situation would be senselessly diving on to Andy St. John, in order to protect Duck. Despite the options offered to the players when discussing about Larry, at heart, Lee bears no ill feelings towards Larry, and even more so not on his daughter. This is demonstrated by the fact that he willingly helped Lilly to locate the keys to the pharmacy counter in order to search for his medications. Later on, when Kenny murders Larry, Lee reprimands him for doing so, although it is hinted that his feelings towards Larry, are mixed at best; as he mentioned he "couldn't do it" at the spur of the moment yet felt that the man didn't deserve to go that way, sometimes even offering to take Lilly's side when Kenny brings it up. Lee is however not a pushover by any means, and if need be, he can arise and defend himself or those that need defending by whatever means necessary. All in all, it is best said that Lee is nice man and he generally avoids trouble and tries to remain neutral whenever possible. Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists